zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The hero of Heroes
The Hero of Heroes: Prologue :6 times Ganondorf the King of Evil has threatened the land of Hyrule with never ending darkness. With each time a hero named Link has risen and defeated the Evil King. Now a certain prophecy will come into play. This will be the final war between good and evil, between Link the hero and Ganondorf the King of Evil. Will the Hero be able to rise to this challenge and end this great war? But it will not start in Hyrule, in the year 2010. Where a ordinary boy will be awakened to his destiny. : The alarm began blaring music and the boy rolled out of his bed. He hit the alarm button and began to get ready for his day of school. "Just this year and next year and I'm done with high school. The boy went through his morning routine and was finally ready to go to school. "Say Patrick, don't forget that you have an appointment with the doctor after school." "I know uncle, but thanks for reminding me." "Have a good day nephew." The boy walked out of the house and entered his car. :"So this is the next hero to combat the darkness." A man said as he looked into an orb. "Yes, but he doesn't seem ready yet." Another said. "Well in a few minutes we will find out if he is ready or not." Him and 6 others watched into the orb as the next events were about to be played out. :Patrick started his car and was about to back out of his drive way, but a large golden light appeared out of nowhere and went into his body. Patrick blacked out and soon heard a voice. "Awaken Hero of Heroes, and end this war." Chapter 1: The beginning (Don't know how to creat a new page in this so Just going to edit on this page over and over) :: Patrick opened his eyes and saw someone standing over him. "Who...?" "Relax right now my boy. I am a friend." "What happened?" "I need to talk to you... before everything begins." "What do you mean?" "I can't answer that... you will find that answer but now to the point. For years you have experienced things beyond your understanding. You simply brushed it off but that was the power of the hero in you trying to break free to end a war that has been going on for centuries. When you go back and wake up the last stage of this war will begin and you are the only one who can stop this." "Why me... I mean why..." Before he could finish Patrick woke up in his car and saw his uncle opening the door. "Are you alright?" He asked as he got Patrick out of the car. "Yeah... I"m fine." :: "Those fools... thinking that the seal could end the war. HA they were all fools, every last one of them. Soon I will spread the darkness to the world. Me Ganondorf the King of Evil. As he began to laugh in triumph the seal to the dark realm was beginning to break and open to our world. No Hero let out final battle begin. :: "Patrick.." Uncle began to say. "I take it he talked to you." "By he do you mean?" "Yes the man that just spoke with you. Your aunt and I have known since we took you in to watch over you. Now your time has come and we have something to give you. He left the room and came back with a sword and shield. "What... what is this." "The sword your father used to combat the King of Evil now passed down to you. No go Link and fulfill your destiny." "Link...?" "Yes don't ask just go and hurry. Patrick who was now being called Link was beyond confused, yet he felt urged to grab the sword and shield and leave.